


"Natale è la gioia del ricevere!" ("Vorrai dire del dare")

by Mikirise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Calendario dell'Avvento 2017 (Voltron Legendary Defender -IT), Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Hey children do you want a POV?, and the klance has a very small part but okay don't care, emotivo???, everyone loves everyone or something like that, il nucleo della storia è che tutti devono arrivare a casa di Allura per la Vigilia di Natale, okay una cosa del genere, solo che io non sono brava a scrivere quindi vi beccate questo sgorbio mi spiace, solo che nessuno di loro ci arriva nello stesso modo???, sono percorsi emotivi, the paladins being idiots, you get a POV and you get a POV too and hey do you want a POV? good because you get a POV too
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Shiro deve trovare il modo per arrivare da Houston a Boston. Allura deve ricordare. Lance deve trovare un regalo dell'ultimo momento. Pidge deve trovare un modo per non passare il Natale festeggiando il Natale. Hunk deve convincersi che non sta perdendo nulla. Keith deve capire cosa vuol dire avere qualcuno che gli vuole bene incondizionatamente.E poi tutti insieme devono cenare la sera della Vigilia di Natale.





	"Natale è la gioia del ricevere!" ("Vorrai dire del dare")

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio dicendo che io veramente provato a smorzare questa storia, ma che invece si è allungata(??) Sono logorroica, mi dispiace tantissimo, anche perché quantità non vuol dire qualità e ho passato il weekend a ricontrollare questa storia, mi si incrociavano gli occhi e sono finita per odiare molte parti che però non ho potuto cancellare e editare è così difficile, ugh. Ci devono essere qua e là degli errori di battitura o di distrazione che chiedo a tutti di perdonarmi.  
> Il titolo viene da una battuta di Charlie Brown perché sono poco originale lol.  
> Sono molto felice di partecipare al Calendario dell'Avvento del gruppo Voltron Legendary Defender - IT su Facebook, a cui hanno partecipato storie meravigliose (che mi sto impegnando di recensire, anche se devo dire di essere rimasta indietro per uno o per altri motivi e mi dispiace tantissimo perché sono veramente belle e ti scaldano il cuore per il tema e la bravura delle fanwriter. Vi adoro tutti quanti.)

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**23 Dicembre 2017**  
**Juneau, Alaska**  
**UTC-09:00; 21:17**  
**Keith**  
  
Poggia le valige, aspettando che la signora dall'altra parte del computer, con un sorriso gentile e gli occhi concentrati, che poi tornano su di lui, mentre gli passa un foglietto che sembra essere la sua carta d'imbarco. Keith la afferra senza troppa cortesia, prima di sospirare e muoversi sul posto. La ragazza gli sorride, mentre controlla il peso della valigia. “Sta andando a trovare la famiglia?” gli chiede, probabilmente per tenerlo occupato mentre lei lei finisce di inserire parole a caso nelle caselle del computer.  
  
Keith deve pensarci qualche secondo. Sente un sorriso nascergli sul volto, mentre scrolla le spalle. “Sì” risponde e la ragazza sorride un pochino di più, come se le avesse rivelato uno dei segreti che lui meglio ha custodito fino a quel momento. Keith sente il sangue salirgli alle guance e abbassa lo sguardo, mentre la ragazza torna a guardare il computer, per stampare l'etichetta e poi attaccarla alla sua valigia.  
  
Poi annuisce, restituendogli i documenti, e il nastro trascina via la valigia in cui ha infilato i regali di Natale e fa una smorfia, mentre si passa una mano sul viso. “Buon viaggio.”  
  
Keith annuisce in risposta e gira i piedi e le spalle, per iniziare a camminare ed imbarcarsi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**23 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachussets**  
**UTC-06:00; 23:44**  
**Allura**  
  
  
Shiro le ha lasciato una lista e Allura la legge e la legge e la legge di nuovo, perché è veramente il primo Natale che festeggia da -da veramente molto tempo, quindi non vuole che niente vada storto, vuole che tutto sia magico, come quando da bambina suo padre preparava il polpettone e riempiva la casa di luci e regali e a lei gli occhi non potevano fare alto che brillare. Ed era felice. A Natale era davvero felice, quindi vuole, anzi pretende, che questa felicità venga sentita anche da loro. Vuole che i suoi amici siano felici. Ed è a questo che serve la lista. A rassicurarla mentre lui è lontano. 

  * Il Natale va vissuto in modo molto personale.
  * Non tutti vogliono rivivere la propria infanzia.



Allura si gira a guardare il salotto, lasciando che il suo sguardo scivoli da un lato all'altro, studiandone ogni angolo, ogni luce, ogni dettaglio festivo che ha appeso. “Pensi che abbia esagerato, Coran?” chiede da sopra la scala e Coran scrolla le spalle e sorride dietro i suoi enormi bassi rossi.  
  
“Avrei anche aggiunto più luci” risponde, annuendo alla ragazza, che inclina la testa, sorridendo con affetto. “Una volta, durante un inverno che deve essere stato uno dei più rigidi di tutta la mia vita, accesi così tante luci di Natale da riuscire a riportare a casa due o tre aeroplani che avevano perso la rotta per tornare a casa.”  
  
“Penso tu mi abbia già raccontato questa storia” risponde lei, scendendo dalle scale e portandosi le mani sui fianchi, prima di sospirare. “E che finisca con un corto circuito e la proprietaria di un condominio che ti butta fuori di casa.” Sorride ancora e Coran ridacchia, chiudendo la scala e spingendola via.

  * Natale non è rimanere bloccati nel passato, ma cercare di vivere il presente con le persone che ami di più.
  * Creiamo nuove tradizioni (o, almeno, ci proviamo, no?)
  * Con le persone che amiamo di più.
  * A volte, le persone non sanno chi sono le persone che amano di più.



“Mi piacciono i colori dell'albero di Natale” sospira. “Mi piace che sembrino cantare.” Non sa a chi stia parlando, perché ovviamente non c'è nessuno adesso in salotto, ma comunque sorride.

  * Sarà tutto perfetto, ma non perfetto come immagini tu.
  * Sarà meglio.



Allura sente il fantasma della mano di suo padre sulla spalla, mentre guarda con un misto di felicità e tristezza il suo albero, che continua a brillare a intervalli regolari. Prima giallo, poi verde, poi rosso, poi blu, poi bianco. E Allura sorride. “Ti piacerebbero papà” mormora e si posa una mano sulla spalla, prima si chiuderla in un pugno. Chiude gli occhi e sospira.  
  
“Dove abbiamo messo i regali, Coran?” chiede, gridando e non sente nessuna risposta, quindi decide di scendere in cantina e vedere cosa stia succedendo. I regali sono importanti, si dice.

  * I regali non sono tutto,
  * Ma aiutano lo spirito.



Sta scendendo le scale, quando un pensiero la colpisce direttamente nel petto e sbarra gli occhi, bloccandosi di colpo. “Coran” chiama con la voce spezzata. “A che ore doveva arrivare Keith?” chiede, cominciando a correre su per le scale.  
  
Lo aveva completamente dimenticato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachusetts**  
**UTC-06:00; 00:04**  
**Pidge**  
  
“È orrendo” sentenzia dopo avergli dato nemmeno mezza occhiata, sdraiata sul divano, torna a cercare di leggere il manuale di ingegneria che vorrebbe veramente tanto dire che appartiene a lei, ma che Hunk le ha soltanto prestato e ignora bellamente il viso di Lance che abbassa lo sguardo con un'espressione tradita.  
  
“Ma davvero?” chiede e Pidge deve girare la testa e sospirare, annuendo e strofinando la faccia contro il cuscino del divano nel farlo. Si posa il libro sul petto e intreccia le mani appena sotto questo. “Aww” mormora Lance. “Allora non ho il regalo di Keith.”  
  
La ragazza alza le spalle e fa un mezzo sorriso, incrociando le caviglie sul divano. “Se non fossi così lento a cucire magari non avresti avuto questo problema” lo stuzzica, per poi lanciare uno sguardo verso la cucina. Aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non sento Hunk” dice ed è un po’ un’informazione e un po’ una richiesta di lasciarla sola, che Lance coglie al volo, alzandosi dal tappeto per controllare che Hunk non stia avendo un crollo nervoso da feste. Qualcosa che è già successo, comunque. Più o meno.  
  
“È Natale, Pidge” sbuffa Lance, trascinando i piedi sul tappeto, per andare in cucina. “Dovresti essere felice di passare un po’ di tempo con noi, _Pidge_.”  
  
La ragazza ruota gli occhi e torna alla sua lettura. Lei non ha mai festeggiato il Natale, non ha mai neanche avuto uno spirito natalizio. Perché iniziare proprio adesso?  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachusetts**  
**UTC-06:00; 00:06**  
**Hunk**  
  
Lance entra in cucina con un’espressione sconsolata e Hunk alza un dito, per fargli capire che deve aspettare qualche secondo, mentre preme il cellulare contro l’orecchio. “Sicuro? Tutto bene?” chiede, grattandosi la testa.  
  
“Sì, certo” risponde Shiro. “Hanno trovato un posto su un volo di domani mattina, quindi sono sicuro che sarò da voi entro il tardo pomeriggio. A cena puoi contare con me.”  
  
Lance si siede pesantemente al tavolo, poggiando il mento sulla mano. Hunk annuisce. “Va bene, allora se lo dici tu sono più tranquillo. Allura lo sa?”  
  
“Sì sì” risponde Shiro. “Ci vediamo domani. Ricorda a Pidge che ha preso un impegno.”  
  
“Lo farò.” Il ragazzo sospira, accarezzandosi la fronte e poi guarda Lance, che lo osserva con le labbra arricciate. Hunk prende un respiro profondo, cercando di sembrare il più tranquillo possibile, nonostante la situazione che non sembra voler migliorare. Si gratta la guancia nervosamente.  
  
“Tutto bene?” gli chiede Lance, tamburellando le dita sul tavolo, poi prende a giocare con un bicchiere che uno dei tre ha lasciato lì, probabilmente la sera prima.  
  
“Sì, sì.”  
  
“Ehi” inizia l’altro, inclinando la testa con un sorriso che deve dedicare ai suoi fratelli minori il più delle volte. Hunk lo riconosce e la cosa non migliora la situazione. “Tutto bene?”  
  
“Sì, Shiro ha… ha dovuto posticipare il volo per questioni di lavoro, credo e,” scuote la testa con un sorriso plastico, “Allura ha dimenticato di andare a prendere Keith all'aeroporto ma…” Sospira, con un gesto quasi stizzito della mano, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
  
“Ehi, ehi” ripete Lance, con un mezzo sorriso. “Va tutto bene. Domani sera saremo tutti da Allura e saremo tutti insieme, e saremo felici o arrabbiati, o non lo so, ma lo saremo tutti insieme. No?”  
  
Hunk gli lancia un sorriso. “Un Natale un po' sfortunato” gli dice e l'ultima vocale della frase suona più una domanda che la fine di una vera frase e Hunk sospira, perché non è così che doveva uscire fuori così.  
  
“Con un _inizio_ un po' sfortunato” lo corregge Lance, alzando un dito. “Ma lo spirito del Natale ha strani modi per rendere felici noi che crediamo in lui.”  
  
Hunk gli lancia uno sguardo, con mezzo sorriso, accarezzandosi la fronte con il lato del cellulare. “Va bene” mormora. “Okay, allora. Mi vuoi -aiutare?” chiede, lanciando uno sguardo alla cucina immacolata nella quale si trovano. O almeno, Hunk spera che sia immacolata. Ha passato le ultime ore a pulirla dopo la serata in cui Pidge ha deciso di farsi un hamburger. Non sa se quella è stata una battaglia vinta, a dirla tutta. Lance sospira e annuisce, alzandosi in piedi. “Sto preparando le salse da portare domani. E poi, uhm, finirò di cucinare lì.”  
  
“Non vedo l'ora di mangiare quello che ci cucinerai” mormora Lance, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, con un sorriso che assomiglia a quello di un bambino che sta per ricevere veramente molte caramelle. Hunk scuote la testa.  
  
“Cucino per te e Pidge ogni giorno” gli risponde, ma poggia anche lui la testa su quella di lui e per il primo momento da quando è entrato nel periodo natalizio. “Pidge ha detto che verrà e sarà felice?” gli chiede in un fil di voce.  
  
Lance scrolla le spalle. “Ha detto che ha fatto i regali.” Hunk abbassa lo sguardo verso di lui e annuisce a se stesso.  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachussets**  
**UTC-06:00; 01:14**  
**Keith**  
  
“Scusa, scusa, scusa, scusa” continua a ripetere Allura, col fiatone e il giacchetto aperto. Keith alza le spalle.  
  
“Ho solo tanto sonno.”  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Houston, Texas**  
**UTC-05:00; 05:14**  
**Shiro**  
  
Matt sbadiglia, passandogli il borsone e Shiro si copre con la sua giacca, sistemandosi su quella sedia non così comoda dell'aeroporto. “Grazie per avermi accompagnato” mormora.  
  
“Per così poco.” Sbadiglia di nuovo e si stira la schiena, con gli occhi a mezz'asta, pronto a scivolare in un sonno leggero e non così riposante, mentre Shiro, accanto a lui, non riesce a non sentire ogni suo atomo fremere all'idea di star tornando a casa. Matt si stropiccia un occhio. “Quando ti devi imbarcare?” chiede biascicando le parole.  
  
“Tra due ore e qualcosa.”  
  
“Che ci facciamo qui adesso, allora?” chiede il ragazzo con le sopracciglia aggrottate e il fiato abbastanza corto. Si gratta la nuca, assottigliando lo sguardo per guardare le luci artificiali sopra di lui.  
  
“Non voglio che ci sia nessun contrattempo.”  
  
Matt sbuffa una risata. “Sei paranoico” gli dice. Poi tira indietro la testa. “Cosa potrebbe succedere per ritardare il volo _così tanto_?” gli chiede.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachussets**  
**UTC-06:00; 08:23**  
**Lance**  
  
Lance sbuffa, sistemando le cuffie e il microfono perché Pidge riesca a sentirlo, nonostante non stia facendo altro se non sbuffare e continuare a camminare in silenzio, guardando le vetrine che gli sembrano vendere soltanto cose stupide, o cose non adatte, o decisamente qualcosa che non vorrebbe regalare, non in questo momento. Quindi sbuffa di nuovo e sente dall'altra parte Pidge sbuffare.  
  
“Tu non puoi sbuffare” si lamenta, arricciando le labbra e portandole contro la punta del naso, solo per rendersi conto di quanto questo sia gelato. “Posso sbuffare solo io, lo sai, vero?”  
  
“Per prima cosa,” risponde la ragazza, “io faccio quello che voglio. Giusto per essere chiari.”  
  
“Tu sei al calduccio a casa tua. Io sono qui, da solo, in mezzo a una strada festosa e nevosa senza potermi godere la festosità o la nevosità di niente.” Lance soffia per vedere una nuvoletta di anidride carbonica materializzarsi davanti a lui. “Il tuo unico problema è quella stupida regola di Allura di vestirsi e pettinarsi bene.”  
  
“Sono a casa perché ho già fatto i regali di Natale” risponde lei, e lui cammina per la strada, osservando come il cielo diventi mano a mano sempre più grigio, con una nuvola bianca così piena di acqua che se non cadrà entro la fine della giornata sarà decisamente molto deluso. Lucia avrebbe adorato la neve, si ritrova a pensare, prima di scuotere la testa e cercare di scacciare via il pensiero.  
  
“Io avevo già pronti i regali di Natale, finché qualcuno non mi ha detto che quello per Keith è stupido” risponde, passandosi la mano coperta dal guanto sul viso e continuando a camminare per la via. “Per la cronaca, quel qualcuno sei tu.”  
  
“Lo so che sono io, ma non per questo ti dirò che fare a Keith una giacca di lana sia un'idea geniale” risponde la ragazza con un tono abbastanza pigro, poi sbadiglia e Lance si ritrova a ruotare gli occhi. “È stupido. Keith è tipo da giacche di pelle, non quel coso da vecchietti.”  
  
Lance sospira e infila le mani nelle tasche. “Lo so” mormora. “Questo non mi aiuta col mio regalo, però. Ci ho messo mesi a prepararlo e -non lo so. Non saprei cos'altro regalargli. Era…”  
  
“Non so cos'altro regalargli” gli fa il verso Pidge e Lance ruota gli occhi. “Gli volevo regalare il mio cuore, Pidge” continua, con una vocina che non sembra per nulla quella di lui, ma comunque decide di passare oltre e non pensarci più di tanto, affondando il naso nella sua sciarpa blu. “Volevo dargli quella stupida giacca-maglione per poter vivere una di quelle bellissime scene da film che io e Hunk vediamo in continuazione, Pidge.” La ragazza sospira rumorosamente e Lance riesce a sentire i suoi piedi che sbattono contro qualcosa. Probabilmente la sua scrivania, si dice. “Beh, cresci.”  
  
“Stai zitta, piccola Grinch” le risponde, schioccando la lingua contro il palato. Sospira e si morde il labbro che si sta lentamente rompendo sotto il rigido freddo dell'inverno statunitense. Questo sarebbe piaciuto a Miguel. “Solo perché tu non hai un cuore, non vuol dire che nessuno di noi abbia un cuore, sai? Non c'è una regola, un mio amico non ha un cuore, non devo averlo nemmeno io.”  
  
Pidge sbuffa e la vede mentalmente mentre ruota gli occhi. “Mi dà fastidio che provi a fare quello che fai davanti a me.”  
  
“Fare quello che fai” ripete più lentamente Lance. Assottiglia lo sguardo e si sistema il cappello in testa. C'è un negozietto da nerd nascosto da un enorme cartello di Gandalf e Lance si ritrova a sorridere, avvicinandoglisi e alzando le ginocchia per non affondare nella neve ai lati della strada. “Penso di aver trovato il regalo perfetto per Keith.”  
  
“Non mi chiedi che cosa vuol dire. Fare quello che fai?”  
  
“L'ultima volta che ti ho chiesto perché hai usato il meme davanti alla mia insalata mi sono un pochino arrabbiato. E oggi non posso arrabbiarmi. È la Vigilia di Natale.”  
  
“Ci si può arrabbiare il 24 Dicembre, Lance.”  
  
“Il 24 Dicembre? Sì. La Vigilia di Natale? No.”  
  
“Sono la stessa identica cosa!”  
  
“No, non è vero. Cadono nello stesso giorno. Ma non sono la stessa cosa” ribatte lui, poi sbuffa, ritrovandosi davanti alla vetrina del negozio, e assottiglia lo sguardo per vedere cosa e chi si trova al suo interno e poi sospira, per il semplice piacere di vedere una nuvoletta crearsi davanti al suo viso. “Comunque ti devo annunciare che sto per entrare in un negozio nerd senza di te.”  
  
“Schifoso traditore.”  
  
“Ehi,” protesta Lance. “Sei tu che hai detto che volevi rimanere a letto fino a dopodomani.”  
  
Sente Pidge brontolare e poi attaccargli il telefono in faccia, cosa che lo sorridere, mentre spinge la porta del negozio, sentendo il campanellino della porta squillare felicemente, come nei film, mentre fuori inizia a nevicare e la sua pelle viene velocemente riscaldata dall'ambiente intorno a lui. C'è una ragazza alla cassa che scrive con una penna a piuma e Lance prende un respiro profondo, prima di iniziare a guardarsi intorno e di sentire il suo cellulare vibrargli nella tasca. Si toglie i guanti con la bocca e lo afferra, sotto lo sguardo distratto della ragazza alla cassa, che torna a scrivere, dopo aver ruotato gli occhi.  


> **Capitan Shiro-Shirogane**

> Pidge dice che stai cercando un regalo per Keith all'ultimo momento

> **Capitan Shiro-Shirogane**

> Ricorda la regola del niente coltelli

  
Lance alza gli occhi al soffitto e decide di guardarsi intorno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Houston, Texas**  
**UTC-05:00; 07:34**  
**Shiro**  
  
  
“Okay” mormora Matt, stirando la schiena, con entrambe le braccia tirate all'insù e i capelli scompigliati per qualche strano motivo. “Salutami mia sorella.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia. “È strano, vero?” chiede con una smorfia e Shiro non può fare altro che alzare una spalla.  
  
“Ti ho chiesto se volevi venire a festeggiare con noi il Natale” dice con un tono incerto. “E tu mi hai detto che tro-...”  
  
“Trovo molto imbarazzante passare con te anche le feste” ride lui in risposta e Shiro aggrotta le sopracciglia, con la muta domanda sul viso, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre. “Stavo scherzando, lo sai, vero?”  
  
“Sì, certo” risponde, con un mezzo sorriso. “Ma saresti potuto lo stesso venire a passare il Natale almeno con tua sorella. Lo so che voi H-...”  
  
“Noi Holt non festeggiamo il Natale” lo interrompe Matt, scuotendo la mano aperta davanti al suo viso e Shiro alza gli occhi al soffitto e scuote la testa. “Siamo una famiglia di scienziati. Sai che cosa faceva papà a Natale?”  
  
“Uhm,” finge di pensarci su, con le labbra arricciate, come se non avessero avuto sempre la stessa conversazione il giorno prima. “Qualcosa sulla chimica, o la biologia, o il festeggiare la nascita dell'astronomia.”  
  
“Quanto vorrei dire che mio padre non è così strano.”  
  
“È un po' quello che chiedono tutti” risponde Shiro, poi annuisce, posando le mani sui fianchi. “Quindi non manderai nemmeno gli auguri di buon Natale...? A Pidge, almeno.”  
  
“Ho preso due settimane libere a gennaio, così potremo passare del tempo insieme, soltanto che lo potremo fare senza nessun sistema capitalistico tra noi” risponde con un tono leggero. “Non abbiamo di frasi fatte.”  
  
“A gennaio Pidge ha i corsi da seguire.”  
  
“Pidge è un genio. Dovrebbero essere i corsi a seguire Pidge.”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Però” riprende il ragazzo, alzando le sopracciglia con quello che dovrebbe essere un'espressione maliziosa. “Se vuoi che io faccia gli auguri a qualcuno, beh.” Posa il dito indice sulla giacca di Shiro che tira indietro di riflesso le spalle. “Puoi mandare i miei auguri di buon Natale a Lance.”  
  
Shiro aggrotta le sopracciglia e la sua espressione si deforma in una smorfia quasi disgustata. “Amico” mormora, spostando il suo dito da sopra il suo petto e Matt scoppia in una fragorosa risata. “Perché sei così?”  
  
“Hai iniziato tu!”  
  
Shiro scuote la testa e lancia un'occhiata alle sue spalle. “Io mi imbarco. No, davvero, mi imbarco adesso, anche se ancora non... che ore sono?” Afferra il cellulare per controllare l'orario e sbatte lentamente le palpebre, prima di girarsi verso il tabellone che dovrebbe annunciare le partenze. Matt segue il suo sguardo, ma non sembra capire che cosa stia succedendo.  
  
Shiro tira fuori dallo zaino il suo biglietto, per controllare il numero del suo volo e trovare una corrispondenza nel tabellone. Matt fa la stessa cosa, aguzzando lo sguardo così tanto che, per qualche secondo, Shiro ha paura che le sue lenti a contatto gli cadano per un qualche strano scherzo della fisica e della meccanica.  
  
“Oh, porca puttana” esclama il ragazzo e Shiro lo fulmina con lo sguardo. “Ah, scusa. Tu odi le parolacce.” Punta le dita verso di lui a mo' di pistola, con un sorriso nervoso e Shiro sospira, accarezzandosi il ponte del naso.  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachussets**  
**UTC-06:00; 08:43**  
**Lance**  


> **Pidge K-8**

> Shiro ritarda.

> **Pidge K-8**

> Me lo ha detto Matt.

> **Pidge K-8**

> Dobbiamo nasconderlo a Hunk

  
Lance alza le sopracciglia verso la ragazza alla cassa, con quello che è sicurissimo sia un modo più che seducente. La ragazza gli lancia uno sguardo non impressionato e gli fa cenno di passarle l'articolo che ha in mano. “Ehi” dice lui, posando la mini-spada tra lui e lei e la ragazza sbatte lentamente le palpebre.  
  
“Una delle mie regole è non parlare coi ragazzi che comprano spade la Vigilia di Natale” gli risponde lei annoiata, passando lo scanner sul codice a barre.  
  
“Cosa? No, senti. _Questa_ non è per me” risponde velocemente Lance, si passa una mano sulla fronte e inizia a boccheggiare, prima di continuare a parlare. “Volevo -volevo regalargli una specie di maglione di lana, ma una mia coinquilina ha detto che era orrendo e questo mio amico è -lui è un nerd amante delle armi medievali.”  
  
“Non mi dire” risponde lei con tono monocorde.  
  
“Sì, se fossimo nello spazio ed esistessero le pistole-laser, te lo giuro, lui continuerebbe a usare le spade.”  
  
“Star Wars” risponde lei seccamente e Lance si lascia sfuggire un sorriso, mentre lei alza un lato delle labbra. È un momento in cui i loro due sguardi si incrociano.  
  
“Fantasy spaziale”  
“Fantasy spaziale.”  
  
Entrambi ridono piano e Lance passa alla ragazza la sua carta di credito, con un sospiro profondo che doveva essere l’ultima parte della sua risata, che non era riuscito a fermare. “Quindi, questo tuo amico...” inizia lei, passandogli la macchinetta per fargli inserire il PIN. “È rimasto nella fase psico-sessuale delle spade. La fase fallica, direi.”  
  
“Qualcosa del genere” risponde lui, con gli occhi sui numeri e i tasti. “Se ti stai chiedendo se io l'ho passata, beh, direi di sì.”  
  
La ragazza gli lancia un'occhiata da dietro le ciglia, con quel mezzo sorriso che ha da qualche secondo, ma che non sembra per niente malizioso o civettuolo, cosa che un po’ lo offende. “E che ci farai del tuo maglione di lana?” gli chiede, incartando la sua spada e passandogliela.  
  
“Uhm. Probabilmente lo butterò...?”  
  
“Vuoi un consiglio, ragazzo-che-ha-passato-la-fase-psico-sessuale-delle-spade-detta-anche-fallica?” chiede, mentre lui prende la spada e la infila nel suo zaino, nonostante non ci entri completamente e mezza asta sta fuori, neanche fosse una minaccia alla società di oggi. Lance annuisce, ovviamente, alzando un sopracciglio. “Non provarci con gli altri se hai una cotta per un tuo amico che ama le spade.” Lei sorride e lui apre la bocca per protestare, ma viene fermato dal palmo aperto di lei. “E dagli quel maglione, per Natale.”  
  
“Io non ho una cotta per quel tipo. È -senti, lui è a malapena un essere umano.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Sono serio.”  
  
“Certo.”  
  
“E comunque, ormai gli ho regalato questa wakizashi, quindi...” Alza una spalla e infila la sua carta di credito nel portafoglio, per poi infilarsi il cappello in testa. “Vuoi che te ne regali una?” chiede scherzosamente.  
  
“Una delle mie regole è non uscire con uomini già emotivamente impegnati” risponde lei, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. “Ma se dopo Natale sei ancora single, io non ho preso le vacanze. Sono atea, non ho famiglia e ho bisogno di soldi.”  
  
“Ma non ero emotivamente impegnato?” scherza Lance, infilandosi i guanti alle mani e sistemandosi la sciarpa, mentre lei alza una spalla.  
  
“Lo sono anche io” risponde la ragazza. “Mi chiamo Nyma, comunque.”  
  
“Un bellissimo nome.”  
  
“Ho sempre voluto un amico gay!”  
  
Il ragazzo sbatte lentamente le palpebre. Dallo sguardo che gli sta dando è ovviamente prendendo in giro, quindi non può fare altro se non alzare un sopracciglio e un lato della bocca prima di rispondere. “In realtà sarei pa-...” Lance viene fermato dalla sua suoneria del cellulare e deve fare il ballo della macarena per ricordarsi dove lo ha infilato, cercando in tutte le tasche per poi ritrovarselo nei pantaloni. “Pronto?” risponde, lanciando un sorriso a Nyma, che fa cenno al cliente dietro di lui di avvicinarlesi e Lance si muove di lato, per non intralciare l'altro ragazzo. Dall'altra parte del telefono nessuno risponde e Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia e guarda il suo schermo che si illumina con la foto di Pidge che ruota gli occhi. Torna ad attaccare il cellulare all'orecchio. “Pidge?” chiama, poi grugnisce, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. “Oh mio Dio, Pidge. Ti sento mangiare i tuoi biscotti. Mi hai chiamato per questo? Beh, ti odio.”  
  
Pidge continua a mangiare e Lance tira la porta, tornando al gelo del mondo esterno e grugnendo in frustrazione.  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachussets**  
**UTC-06:00; 08:58**  
**Pidge**  
  
“Okay Rover” sussurra, tirandosi indietro e allontanandosi dalla scrivania e alzando le mani verso il soffitto. “Prova adesso” tiene in mano il cellulare e fa cenno al piccolo computer di darsi da fare.  
  
Il cellulare inizia a squillare con un numero sconosciuto e Pidge esulta mentalmente, annuendo velocemente.  
  
Non lo fa per cattiveria. Non vuole nemmeno dire che lo fa perché non vuole bene ai ragazzi e ad Allura. E a Coran. Arriccia le labbra. “Pensi che sia una persona cattiva?” chiede a Rover, che rimane immobile sulla scrivani. Il suo cellulare riprende a squillare col numero sconosciuto e lei non può fare altro se non ridere piano, grattandosi la fronte con la mano che tiene il cellulare. “Questa può essere una risposta affermativa come può essere una risposta negativa” fa notare e il cellulare smette di suonare. Lei sospira. “È che...”  
  
“Pidge!” sente gridare dal salotto e lancia il cellulare sul letto, prima di prendere Rover e nasconderlo il meglio possibile sotto la scrivania. “Pidge?” chiama ancora Hunk e la sua voce si sta avvicinando.  
  
“Sì?” risponde lei, correndo verso il letto, afferrando il cellulare e poi correndo verso la porta della sua camera. Si aggrappa alla maniglia, lancia uno sguardo alla sua camera e cerca di capire quanto sia possibile capire che stava pianificando una via di fuga per questa sera, poi annuisce velocemente e si gira verso la porta, aprendo di scatto e facendo balzare sul posto Hunk, che alza le sopracciglia in sorpresa, prima di sorridere e alzare la mano in un gesto di saluto. “Tutto bene?” chiede, schiarendosi la gola e Hunk sbuffa una risata.  
  
“Ero venuto a chiederti la stessa cosa” dice, poi lancia un'occhiata al corridoio e sospira. “Sono venuto a chiederti una mano” continua, mordendosi le labbra. “Non sono -non sono abituato a cucinare da solo per le feste e Lance è...”  
  
Pidge studia la sua espressione e poi lancia un altro sguardo alla sua camera non troppo disordinata, non troppo sporca e che le sembra un rifugio, un modo per rimanere il più lontano possibile da tutti. Poi torna a guardare Hunk e fa una smorfia. “Va bene” risponde. “Ma solo finché non torna Lance.”  
  
Hunk sorride e sembra essere veramente molto felice, cosa che la fa sorridere, mentre chiude la porta della camera dietro le sue spalle. “Hai avuto notizie da Lance, a proposito?”  
  
“Sta tornando” risponde lei automaticamente. “L'unico di cui non ho sentito niente è Keith. Ne sai qualcosa?”  
  
Hunk scrolla le spalle. “Deve essere stato preso in ostaggio da Coran” dice e Pidge prende quella risposta come una buona risposta. Quasi perfetta. Sogghigna.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Houston, Texas**  
**UTC-05:00; 08:34**  
**Shiro**  
  
  
“La prego, mi dica che c’è un modo per arrivare a Boston prima delle cinque di questa sera.”  
  
“Ora locale o ora…?”  
  
“Perché finge di non capire?” sbotta Matt, con un sopracciglio alzato. “Questo pover'uomo vuole solo tornare a casa dai suoi figli per Natale!”  
  
La ragazza sbatte lentamente le palpebre, ma comunque non perde il suo sorriso. “Appena troveremo un posto libero in un volo diretto a Boston faremo di tutto per inserirlo.” Si inumidisce le labbra. “Credo però che non troverà posto prima di domani mattina.”  
  
“N-non...” Shiro si accarezza la fronte con un pizzico di frustrazione. “Non è possibile trovare un posto prima di domani? Non per renderle il lavoro difficile ma perché -sarebbe veramente troppo tardi. Se possibile...”  
  
“Ha veramente dei bambini a Boston” si intromette Matt, poggiando i gomiti accanto al computer, mentre la ragazza alza un sopracciglio. “Mi dica che è un angelo del Natale e che può fare qualche miracolo.”  
  
Shiro lo fulmina con lo sguardo e lo tira indietro, tornando ad accarezzarsi il ponte del naso e poi sospira. La ragazza sorride loro, piano piano, e inizia a premere dei tasti della tastiera, Matt aggrotta le sopracciglia, mentre torna a guardare Shiro. “Non ho veramente dei figli” mormora, prima di sospirare.  
  
“Metaforicamente, sì. Oppure, non lo so, simbolicamente. Il che è abbastanza irritante, perché Katie ha un padre, e anche una madre e anche un fratello maggiore” inizia a borbottare lui, incrociando le braccia e dando le spalle alla povera ragazza, che continua a cercare posti su voli. “Shirogane, puoi fare il padre a Hunk o Keith, se vuoi, ma non fare il fratello maggiore di Katie. È strano.”  
  
“Hai dimenticato Lance. E Allura.”  
  
Matt fa una smorfia e ruota gli occhi, facendo un gesto vago della mano. “Anche Lance ha veramente tanti fratelli maggiori, Shiro. E con Allura sarebbe strano, no? Più strano di adesso. Più strano di me e te.”  
  
“Strano? Me e te?” chiede abbastanza confuso e sta per fare un'altra domanda, quando la ragazza si schiarisce la gola per cercare di attirare la loro attenzione. Shiro le sorride e lei sorride in risposta.  
  
“Potremmo avere una soluzione” annuncia lei e Shiro riesce a sentire un po' di sollievo rilassargli le spalle, quando il suo sorriso diventa un pochino più amplio e Matt lo osserva con un'espressione neutra, prima di sbattere le palpebre e poi sorridere. “Certo, la cosa potrebbe essere leggermente stancante. Si dovrebbe imbarcare nel volo per Los Angeles poi prenderne uno per arrivare al JFK, e _poi_ prendere il volo per Boston.” Non sembra molto sicura, e infatti arriccia le labbra. “Sarebbe molto stancante.”  
  
Shiro si prende qualche secondo per pensarci e poi sospira. “A che ore sarei a Boston?”  
  
“Sei impazzito?” chiede Matt, sussurrando e posando una mano sulla sua spalla, per girarlo verso di lui. “È una tortura, amico. E anche se arrivassi in tempo -a che prezzo arriveresti prima di Natale? Non… senti aspetta il prossimo volo e non…”  
  
“Sarebbe a Boston alle 9 e mezza di sera” risponde prontamente la ragazza, poi fa una smorfia. “L’ora locale.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay?” chiede ancora Matt, scuotendo la testa. “È un suicidio!” esclama. “Senti, è tutto molto carino. Volete passare insieme il Natale, okay, ma questo? L’unico risultato di questo sarà che non potrò goderti nessun Natale. Nessuna Allura. Nessun fratellino adottato, okay? L’unica cosa che farai sarà rovinarti la Vigilia di Natale.”  
  
Shiro lo degna di uno sguardo veloce, prima di rivolgersi di nuovo alla ragazza. “Dodici ore con gli scali e tutto?” chiede e lei si morde il labbro coperto dal rossetto, annuendo.  
  
“Ho fatto in modo che il suo arrivo coincida con il momento dell’imbarco.”  
  
“Questo è impossibile” decreta Matt, alzando le mani in aria e lei assottiglia lo sguardo.  
  
“Mi ha chiesto di fare un miracolo di Natale e io l’ho fatto” risponde lei e Matt sembra calcolare quale sia la reazione migliore da avere, prima di tornare ad affrontare Shiro. La ragazza comunque stampa i biglietti e si piega per afferrarlo, prima di lasciarli sul piano tra lei e i due ragazzi. “Ho usato i crediti che il volo cancellato le aveva lasciato” annuncia.  
  
“Possiamo passare la Vigilia di Natale insieme. Io e te. Come gente strana e, non lo so, fare qualcosa che ti faccia stare tranquillo con te stesso. Divertirsi ma non troppo, così non ti sentiresti in colpa, no?” prova a farlo ragionare, ma Shiro ha già afferrato i biglietti e sta sorridendo alla ragazza. “Shirogane.”  
  
“Grazie tante,” aguzza lo sguardo per leggere il nome sul cartellino appuntato alla giacca blu, “Luxia.” Poi si volta e si mette sulle spalle lo zaino con i regali di Natale per i ragazzi, prima di controllare il gate sul biglietto.  
  
“È una pazzia!” grida Matt, faticando a tenere il passo con lui. “Anche se arrivassi in tempo tu…”  
  
“È un Natale dall’inizio sfortunato ma non finirà sfortunato” ribatte Shiro, continuando a marciare e prendendo i documenti dalla giacca. “Grazie per avermi accompagnato” gli dice, girando a malapena la testa verso di lui e Matt avvicina le sopracciglia in un’espressione di frustrazione.  
  
“Stai facendo una pazzia!” ripete, continuando a correre al suo fianco.  
  
“Lo hai detto anche tu,” risponde Shiro, dedicandogli un sorriso, “che quei ragazzi hanno bisogno di qualcuno che li supervisioni, altrimenti chissà cosa potrebbe succedere.”  
  
“Shiro!”  
  
“ _Shirogane_ ” ride lui, continuando a correre.  
  
“Non fare lo stronzo” borbotta Matt e si guadagna un’altra occhiataccia da parte dell’altro e inizia a rallentare fino a fermarsi, tanto che Shiro deve fermarsi per essere sicuro che stia bene. Non si era reso conto di essere arrivato al primo controllo negli aeroporti. Abbandona lo zaino sul nastro trasportatore e torna a guardare indietro. Matt è fermo in mezzo all'aeroporto e sospira, facendo un cenno con la mano per salutarlo. “Ci vediamo dopo Natale” grida e poi alza una spalla. “E buon Natale!”  
  
Shiro alza un lato delle labbra e si ritrova a pensare che non ha mandato gli auguri neanche a sua sorella, ma che ci tiene ad augurare a lui un buon Natale. Sbuffa. “Buon Natale anche a te” dice e chissà se quell’idiota lo ha sentito. Comunque non ha tempo. Passa in mezzo alla porta col metal-detector e dopo un cenno di assenso da parte della guardia, prende lo zaino e torna a correre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachussets**  
**UTC-06:00; 09:56**  
**Pidge**  
  


> **Ma-tTEEEE**

> Il vostro capitano ha intrapreso un lungo viaggio di 12 ore e 3 scali solo per arrivare da voi questa sera

  
  
Prende il il cellulare in mano e alza un sopracciglio. “Caaaaaazzo” mormora, prima di premere la mano contro le labbra e Hunk si gira verso di lei, con il grembiule e le mani occupate da un cucchiaio di legno.  


> **Ma-tTEEEE**

> Se lo chiedi a me, è pazzo

  
“Succede qualcosa?” chiede lui, inclinando la testa.  
  
Pidge sbarra gli occhi prima di ridacchiare nervosamente e fare gesti ampli con le mani. “Lance” improvvisa, ruotando gli occhi. “Ha comprato un… una specie di spada per Natale a Keith e non so quanto questa cosa vada bene.” Ride ancora, accarezzandosi il collo e Hunk aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma alza le spalle. “Sai?, per le regole di Shiro...”  
  
“Chi lo sa mai” mormora. “Con Keith e Lance.”  
  
“Con Keith e Lance” gli fa eco lei, poi torna a guardare lo schermo del cellulare. E si sente leggermente in colpa, accarezzandosi la fronte con due dita. Sospira e infila il cellulare nella tasca posteriore del jeans. “Quindi, cosa devo tagliare?” chiede, schiarendosi la gola e Hunk arriccia le labbra, prima di allontanare da lei ogni tipo di coltello.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachussets**  
**UTC-06:00; 09:58**  
**Hunk**  
  
A casa non gli facevano mai cucinare un pasto da solo. C'era una specie di divisione di genere, in cui le donne detenevano il primato di un po' tutto, e gli uomini venivano tenuti in casa giusto per farli ingrassare un po' e tenerli come una decorazione in giardino. Sua zia diceva sempre così.  
  
Hunk allontana i coltelli da Pidge, perché Pidge e Keith condividono davvero molti tratti in comune, e uno di questi è il loro vivere come se non avessero veramente un motivo per vivere. Per questo non si fida a lasciarli da soli in nessuna stanza. “Potresti preparare la crema per farcire il pandoro” suggerisce e Pidge aggrotta le sopracciglia, guardandolo come se avesse detto la cosa più strana del mondo. Cosa non vera. Non è lui di solito a dire cose strane in quella casa. Di solito lui è la pura voce della ragione che tutti si ostinano a ignorare. “Cosa?” chiede, guardandosi intorno e toccandosi il lato delle labbra con la mano. Magari è sporco da qualche parte e lei deve decidere se dirglielo o meno.  
  
“Hai preso un pandoro?” chiede cautamente.  
  
Hunk sbuffa una piccola risata. “Certo. In realtà ne ho presi due. E due panettoni. Così uno lo puoi mangiare come vengono fuori dalla scatola e gli altri invece li posso condire come voglio. Il panettone gastronomico è un ottimo antipasto.” Assottiglia lo sguardo. “Il panettone da condire l'ho fatto io seguendo una ricetta su internet, ma se lo dici a qualcuno nessuno ti crederà.”  
  
Pidge ride e si morde un labbro, guardando verso il basso. “Il grande Hunk, il cuoco provetto, che prende le ricette da internet. Uno scandalo.”  
  
“Ehi, qualcuno ha detto che l'unica cosa che accetta del Natale sono i pandoro” risponde lui, con una smorfia. “Non potevo certo pensare che tu festeggiassi controvoglia il Natale senza l'unica cosa che ti piace del Natale. E tu sicuramente non sai fare un panettone, quindi...”  
  
La sua cucina era sempre piena di persone. Lo ricorda da quando era piccolo. Si riunivano tutti i parenti in una casa così piccola che a malapena si riusciva a respirare, ed eppure tutti ridevano. Sua cugina -ricorda che sua cugina non poteva cucinare, perché aveva quelle che sua madre chiamava le mani calde e quindi veniva continuamente mandata in salotto, o in giardino, con l'altra metà della famiglia. I suoi zii e suo padre fumavano e raccontavano vecchie storie di guerra e natura selvaggia. Al contrario di sua cugina, Hunk, che è un figlio unico, che quando si sbucciava le ginocchia finiva direttamente in cucina, con sua madre che dava dei poteri curativi al cibo, con l'equazione in testa del cibo uguale amore e preparare il cibo a qualcuno uguale dimostrargli il tuo amore, anche durante le feste rimaneva tra le quattro mura della casa, e lavava i piatti, e tagliava le cipolle e sentiva sua madre e le sue zie, insieme a sua nonna, raccontare storie d'amore e ridere della loro stessa ingenuità.  
  
“Sai come montare un uovo?” chiede passando la frusta a Pidge che arriccia le labbra.  
  
“Con chi credi di parlare?” risponde lei. “ _Ovviamente_ non lo so.”  
  
Hunk arriccia le labbra e scrolla le spalle. “Per me va bene. Puoi anche sederti non avvicinarti a niente che mi aiuti a cucinare” ammette, e la ragazza alza le mani in aria, per dimostrare che non si porterà dietro nessun coltello. Si siede sul tavolo e inizia a dondolare le gambe, come se avesse molti meno anni di quelli che ha realmente.  
  
Il fatto è che la festa iniziava prima. Il Natale era Natale non perché c'erano i regali, o perché la famiglia si riuniva tutta quanta. La famiglia, con zii, cugini e nonni, non faceva altro che riunirsi in quelle piccolissime case che avevano come unico pregio un giardino enorme, in cui la natura faceva da confine. No, non era quello. La festa era l'odore delle polpette della mamma che riempiva tutta casa e il suono delle risate, maschili e femminili, dall'interno e dall'esterno e quel chiaro momento di serenità in cui tutti volevano dimostrare il loro amore.  
  
Ah. Gli manca casa. Ne ha nostalgia. Fino ad adesso questo Natale sembra sfortunato. Né lui né Lance rivedranno la loro famiglia di origine. Lance per un brutto scherzo burocratico e lui per una scelta della sua famiglia, dettata da bisogni economici. Ma hanno sempre la loro nuova famiglia. Keith è tornato dall'Alaska, Shiro sta tornando dal Texas, si ritroveranno tutti da Allura ed è vero che sono un po' di meno ma... lui può occuparsi dell'odore che permea la casa se loro possono occuparsi di riempirla di risate. Già il fatto che Pidge sia uscita fuori dalla sua stanza per fingere di aiutarlo è qualcosa. È veramente tanto, per lui.  
  
La ragazza dondola i piedi e li osserva con le sopracciglia aggrottate e lui decide che la cosa migliore è finire le creme, prima che sia veramente troppo tardi e si ritrovi a fare tutto all'ultimo momento. “Ehi” inizia lei. “Hai sentito della tipa del nostro corso di Ingegneria? Quella con la coda alta che sta sempre ai primi banchi?”  
  
Hunk le lancia un'occhiata per invitarla ad andare avanti. Prende in mano la frusta e inizia a montare le uova alla vecchia maniera, così come faceva sua nonna, che per qualche motivo non si è mai fidata della sua tecnologia. Diceva sempre che la tecnologia doveva rimanere fuori dalla sua cucina. Che poi, non era la sua cucina, ma va bene. Hunk accetta che rimanga fuori dalla cucina di tutti quelli che condividono il cognome. Giusto per onorare sua nonna.  
  
“Dicono che stia mettendo su una specie di gang e che adesso Capelli Fluenti stia cercando di entrarci per convincere tutti che lui è un essere superiore.”  
  
“Capelli Fluenti, ossia Lotor.”  
  
“Hunk, non ti sto chiedendo chi è chi. Sto condividendo un'informazione” lo riprende Pidge, con una smorfia. “Senti, sembra che il padre di Lotor sia un pezzo grosso per davvero. Nel senso, non è una cosa che si è inventato per battibeccare con Lance. Quindi questa cosa gli deve aver portato un sacco di complessi di superiorità, o inferiorità, non lo so, dipenderà dai giorni. E che questa gang di ragazze veramente molto, decisamente troppo, al di sopra dei suoi standard, lo abbia preso sotto la sua ala protettrice.”  
  
“Stai scherzando.”  
  
“No, lo giuro. È tutto vero.” Pidge dondola i piedi e arriccia le labbra. “Se vuoi puoi raccontarglielo tu a Lance” propone con mezzo sorriso. “Volevo farlo io, solo per vedere come avrebbe reagito, lo sai, e poi mettere la sua reazione su YouTube, ma, se vuoi, ti cedo l'onore.”  
  
“Il miracolo del Natale.”  
  
“Sì,” risponde lei. “Sì, va bene, qualcosa del genere. Se Keith e Lance pomiciano, e quello sì che sarebbe un miracolo di Natale, ti avviso.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachussets**  
**UTC-06:00; 10:16**  
**Keith**  
  
Keith sta iniziando a chiedersi se veramente dovrebbe trovarsi lì quando trova Allura su una sedia con una gamba alzata e non fa domande. “Tra poco devo uscire” lo avvisa lei, con gli occhi chiusi e il piede rivolto al soffitto. Non sembra nemmeno star parlando con qualcuno in particolare.  
  
E Keith decide che, la cosa migliore per lui, lui che ha vissuto l'ultimo anno in mezzo ai ghiacciai, che ha studiato il movimento delle stelle e che ha deciso che parlare con animali è meglio di parlare con degli esseri umani, decide di non dire niente, afferrare la giacca e il suo cappello, schiarirsi la gola e annunciare: “Vado a vedere se Hunk ha bisogno di me per portare il cibo.” Tanto vale tagliare la testa al toro.  
  
E non si gira nemmeno a guardare Allura, perché, ugh, sa già che sta facendo qualcosa di strano e in più che inizierà a fare quella cosa che fa con le sopracciglia quando pensa di sapere qualcosa che nessun altro sa. Odia quando fa quella cosa.  
  
Quindi si infila il cappello in testa e decide di aprire la porta e andarsene. Solo dopo ricorda che non ha più una macchina a Boston e che quindi dovrebbe chiederla in prestito ad Allura, o a Coran.  
  
Decisamente, la chiederà in prestito a Coran.  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachussets**  
**UTC-06:00; 10:16**  
**Allura**  
  
Sospira. Finalmente Keith se n'è andato. Allura scende velocemente dalla sedia e corre a prendere le chiavi della macchina, lanciando uno sguardo distratto a Coran che beve una tazza di quello che lei presume sia tè.  
  
“Non vuole che l'accompagni?” chiede lui, con un tono tranquillo e lei inclina la testa.  
  
“Mi accompagneresti?” chiede con un fil di voce e Coran abbassa la tazza e la segue senza che lei debba dire nemmeno una parola. “Grazie,” borbotta lei e lui annuisce, mentre escono dalla porta sul retro e sentono Keith entrare in fretta dalla porta principale.  
  
Allura sorride a se stessa e controlla l'orologio del suo cellulare. Comunque, ha ancora tempo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachussets**  
**UTC-06:00; 11:49**  
**Lance**  
  
“Keith!” grida Lance davanti alla porta del loro appartamento e deve gettare lo zaino dentro casa, per poi chiudere velocemente il portone, “Che cosa ci fai qui?” Posa un gomito sulla porta e mette su un sorriso plastico di quando è abbastanza in imbarazzo. Spera che non abbia visto il suo regalo. Oh mio Dio, sicuramente ha visto il regalo. Oh mio Dio, ha dimenticato di farlo incartare, ha speso un centinaio di dollari per niente, ma perché è andato contro le regole di Shiro e non lo ha ascoltato? Poteva prendergli un libro emo. Come diceva Pidge. Poteva prendergli un videogioco e poi ridere, perché Keith di solito non gioca a nessun videogioco.  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e incrocia le braccia davanti al petto, in una posizione difensiva che fa in modo che Lance si maledica mentalmente. “Beh, sì, ciao anche a te.”  
  
“Non era quello che volevo dire” replica immediatamente. “Volevo solo dire che sono sorpreso di vederti qui. E che non sapevo saresti venuto.”  
  
Keith alza un sopracciglio. “Ah, quindi adesso devo mandarti un messaggio prima di venirvi a visitare? Voi non lo avete mai fatto.”  
  
“Beh, prima di vedere la tua brutta faccia, un minimo di preparazione dovrebbe pur esserci” risponde Lance e poi chiude gli occhi, rendendosi conto di quello che ha appena detto. “Senti, non era decisamente quello che volevo dire. Sono felice che tu sia qui.”  
  
“Ah-ha.”  
  
“Sì, certo, perché da quando te ne sei andato, non ho potuto prendere in giro nessuno, sai? Questa cosa mi è mancata.” Lance alza le spalle e spera che questa cosa sistemi un po' il disastro che stava combinando poco prima. Vede Keith sciogliere l'intreccio di braccia e ruotare gli occhi, ma lo vede anche sorridere un pochino, quindi sospira di sollievo. “Posso avere un abbraccio?” chiede Lance, aprendo un poco le braccia e poi inclina la testa.  
  
Keith lo studia in silenzio e si morde il labbro inferiore. “Una pacca sulla spalla” tratta scherzosamente e il suo sorriso diventa un po' più di quell'ombra che era prima sulle sue labbra.  
  
“Mezzo abbraccio” ritratta Lance ed entrambi ridacchiano, prima di passare un braccio a metà spalla, con dell'affetto sincero, E sente Keith stringere il braccio, nonostante lui di solito preferisca dare degli abbracci che non siano niente più di uno sfioramento. Immagina che si sono mancati a vicenda, ma questo non lo possono dire ad alta voce. Keith passa anche l'altro braccio sulla sua spalla, in quello che Lance potrebbe considerare un abbraccio intero e sembra essere disperato per un qualche tipo di tocco, nonostante la sua sorpresa.  
  
Lance apre la bocca per dire qualcosa sul fatto che questo potrebbe essere il loro vero primo abbraccio -uno, beh, in cui Lance abbraccia e Keith abbraccia con la stessa intensità, ma viene bloccato, grazie al cielo, dalla porta che si apre e Pidge che fa un verso disgustato, per poi girarsi verso l'interno dell'appartamento e gridare. “No, no, Hunk, guarda che non stanno pomiciando!” Che viene seguito da un: “Io ti ho detto di aprire la porta, non ti ho chiesto se stavano pomiciando.”  
  
E le orecchie di Keith diventano rosse, insieme alle sue guance e alla base del collo, mentre dà un passo indietro, allontanandosi velocemente da Lance e fa un cenno veloce con la mano per salutare Pidge, che si poggia alla porta e scuote la testa. “Ti prego, non mi abbracciare” borbotta lei.  
  
Lance la ignora e controlla che il regalo di Keith non sia da nessuna parte nel salotto, prima di vedere Hunk alzare il pollice, cosa che lo rassicura. Quindi può passare a togliersi la giacca e la sciarpa e i guanti. Prende un respiro profondo e sospira, sentendo il profumo nell'aria.  
  
“Hunk, questa casa sa di Natale!” grida entusiasta e vede Keith odorare l'aria, registrando l'informazione. Pidge ruota gli occhi e chiude la porta.  
  
“Bene,” risponde Hunk, “allora non vi darà fastidio venire tutti in cucina. Potreste anche aiutarmi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachusetts**  
**UTC-06:00; 12:16**  
**Allura**  
  
Allura prende un respiro profondo e poggia la fronte sul finestrino. Sospira piano e aspetta di avere un po' di coraggio che le dia la forza di uscire dalla macchina.  
  
Coran aspetta pazientemente. Non dice nulla, è quasi sdraiato sul sedile e lei arriccia le labbra, osservando il campo che sembra tutto uguale, con tutte quelle lapidi grige e nere e Allura prende un altro respiro profondo, passandosi la mano sul viso. Sospira e aspetta ancora. “Shiro doveva essere qui” borbotta, ma non sa quanto la sua presenza, o assenza, possa cambiare le cose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Los Angeles, California**  
**UTC-08:00; 11:23**  
**Shiro**  
  
Shiro deve prendere il respiro, mentre si siede e affonda nel sedile. Si passa velocemente le mani sul viso e continua a cercare di tornare a controllare il respiro.  
  
C'è un uomo seduto accanto a lui, che continua a stropicciare un foglio che Shiro nota essere scritto e riscritto in diversi versi, ma perde velocemente interesse a mano a mano che il respiro si normalizza.  
  
Okay. Un volo è andato. Mancano solo altri due. Controlla l'orario e sospira di nuovo. L'uomo accanto a lui mormora qualcosa di incomprensibile, cosa che fa aggrottare le sopracciglia a Shiro e girare la testa verso di lui. “Scusi?” chiede e lui inclina la testa, stropicciando il foglio tra le dita, solo per poi appianarlo davanti a lui.  
  
“Potresti avere un infarto. C'è la probabilità del 53 per cento che tu abbia un infarto esattamente in questo momento, o durante il decollo di questo aereo” ripete l'uomo, ampliando il discorso. “Normalmente il rapporto è 1 a 28.”  
  
“Cosa?” chiede Shiro, passandosi una mano trai capelli.  
  
“La morte per infarto è la terza morte più diffusa al mondo.”  
  
“Okay...?”  
  
“Allora cosa ti dice che in questo universo tu non morirai di infarto? Nonostante tu abbia un corpo per ora sano, chi ti dice che non morirai d'infarto.”  
  
Shiro sbatte velocemente le palpebre e si guarda nervosamente intorno. “Perché dovrei morire _qui_ d'infarto?” chiede.  
  
“Perché no?” gli chiede l'uomo, alzando un sopracciglio. E Shiro non riesce a rispondere. Sarebbero state cinque ore veramente dolorose. Sospira. Ce la può fare. Ce la può fare. Ce la può fare. “Nonostante questo, le probabilità che si muoia a causa di un fulmine sono...”  
  
Ce la può fare. Ce la può fare. Ce la può fare. Sono solo cinque ore e mezza, si dice. Ha sopportato di peggio, si dice. Ce la può veramente fare, si dice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachusetts**  
**UTC-06:00; 14:16**  
**Allura**  
  
Allura ha aperto la portiera e si è avvicinata alla tomba di suo padre con la stella di Natale in mano e senza aspettare Coran, perché se avesse aspettato, ne è sicura, non avrebbe trovato il coraggio di muovere un muscolo. Quindi continua a camminare tra le lapidi tute uguali, in un cimitero su una collina che sembra essere una collina come tante altre e poi non lo è.  
  
Il nome di suo padre -santo cielo è scritto a lettere troppo grosse e la sua lapide è decisamente troppo grande, in confronto a quello di sua madre e avrebbe dovuto controllare meglio prima di dare l'okay. Oh. Mio. Dio. Suo padre avrebbe odiato ogni singolo dettaglio, Tranne quella piccola scritta in basso, con quel font che lui le ha detto, scherzando, tanto tempo fa, che lo avrebbe amato sulla sua lapide. Padre, dice. Marito, dice. Amante dei gatti intelligenti.  
  
Allura sbuffa e una nuvoletta di anidride carbonica si materializza davanti a lei, mentre si piega a lasciare la stella di Natale accanto alla lapide di Alfor, accanto a quello di sua madre, e poi sbatte le palpebre e posa le ginocchia sulla neve, prima di iniziare a scavare.  
  
“Lo so, lo so” inizia a mormorare mentre scava e della neve si infila trai suoi guanti di lana e sente le mani intorpidite e le dispiace tantissimo perché quelli glieli aveva cuciti Lance e avrebbe dovuto fare molta più attenzione. Non è questo il punto. “Questa crescerà sicuramente di più delle altre e perderà il suo bel colore rosso, è vero, ma crescerà e voi sarete uniti dalla stella del Natale.” Si lascia sfuggire un sospiro mentre infila la pianta nel buco troppo superficiale che ha comprato. “E così non vi sentirete mai soli, no? E sarete uniti e per ricordarvi di me ci sarà questa stella di Natale, no?” ride nervosamente. “E non vi dimenticherete di me” ripete piano e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Io sicuramente non vi scorderò, eh. Forse è sembrato ma io non-...” Si morde il labbro inferiore. Ha le labbra screpolate. Le dita intorpidite, copre la base della pianta, le sue radici, con la terra. “Forse è sembrato. Ma io non vi scordo. Promesso.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachusetts**  
**UTC-06:00; 14:46**  
**Pidge**  
  
Lance ha della crema trai capelli, che Pidge può o non può avergli spalmato addosso. Keith li osserva con un mezzo sorriso e Hunk ride, quindi non deve averla presa troppo male, la guerra del cibo. Pidge passa un dito sulla guancia che deve essere piena di mascarpone, o quello che Hunk ha usato per farcire il pandoro, e se lo porta poco graziosamente in bocca. “Adesso ho fame” borbotta e vede Hunk aggrottare le sopracciglia, guardandosi intorno.  
  
Keith ridacchia, posando il retro della testa contro il muro. “Ho fame anche io” ammette, alzando le mani.  
  
“Ma se non avete fatto altro che mangiare fino ad adesso” protesta Hunk, “Non fingete di non averlo fatto. Vi ho visti.”  
  
“I biscotti di Pidge sono bruttissimi” commenta Lance e gli altri tre si girano a guardarlo, perché stavano veramente parlando di tutt'altro, perché mai avrebbe dovuto dire una cosa del genere? Il ragazzo ha in mano un biscotto che avrebbe dovuto avere la forma di un pupazzo di neve, ma che sembra un gollum. Lei alza le spalle. “Nel senso. Sono buoni, immagino, ma sono veramente brutti.”  
  
Pidge torna a concentrarsi su Hunk, che è sempre stata la loro fonte principale di cibo e dondola i piedi. “Cibo?” chiede e lo vede ruotare gli occhi. “Per festeggiare il ritorno di Keith?” prova ancora, con una smorfia che dovrebbe essere di richiesta, o qualcosa del genere. “È da veramente tanto che non mangiamo con Keith.” Si gira verso di lui, facendo un cenno con la testa. “Almeno da quando frequentava con noi l'università” rimarca, alzando le sopracciglia.  
  
“Da quando è andato alla ricerca di alieni in Alaska” dice scherzosamente Lance, che si poggia accanto al piano cottura, a pochi passi da Hunk, che arriccia le labbra. Keith ruota gli occhi. “Abbiamo cucinato per ore.”  
  
Pidge alza un lato delle labbra, quando Hunk sospira e abbassa le spalle, facendogli un cenno con la mano, che deve significare passami dei piatti. “Ma non il panettone. Non sai nemmeno quanto ho faticato per farlo venire così” borbotta. “E Keith era andato a cercare se stesso in Alaska.” Serve del riso bianco, che viene presto affiancato dal sugo dello spezzatino che lui e Lance stavano preparando. Hunk sogghigna. “Poi è rimasto per le balene.”  
  
“Ehi, ehi” li interrompe Pidge, allungando il braccio per afferrare il piatto appena preparato e poi si allunga verso Lance, che le passa automaticamente un cucchiaio di plastica perché lei non si debba alzare. “Le balene sono importanti” completa, con mezzo sorriso derisorio.  
  
“Se avete smesso di prendere in giro,” dice Keith, incrociando le braccia e scuotendo la testa. E la cosa fa ridere ancora di più Pidge, che deve ricordarsi di avere del cibo in mano, per non sdraiarsi completamente sul tavolo, per poterlo prendere in giro, guardandolo negli occhi. Lance passa anche a lui il piatto di riso e un cucchiaio, che Keith afferra controvoglia e con un broncio che comunque nessuno di loro prende sul serio.  
  
“Oh, ma noi non ti prendiamo in giro” dice Hunk, servendo il piatto di Lance. Gli lancia un'occhiata veloce e sorride. “Stiamo ricordando la storia di _Keith fratello pinguino_. Il ragazzo che divenne uomo...”  
  
“...solo diventando un pinguino.”  
“Solo diventando un pinguino!”  
  
Hunk e Lance hanno un senso dell'umorismo che capiscono soltanto loro, ma Pidge non può che sorridere, guardandoli battersi il cinque e un po' di riso dai loro piatti cade per terra, ma nessuno ci vuole fare troppo caso, prima di ruotare gli occhi e nascondere il suo sorriso portandosi il cucchiaio pieno di riso in bocca. Keith ruota gli occhi ancora una volta. “Vi odio” borbotta.  
  
“Nah” risponde Pidge. “Tutto bene.”  
  
Poi si ritrova a pensare che questo le mancava. Lei e questi tre ragazzi che sono decisamente delle palle al piede, e rumorosi e stupidi e decisamente le persone con cui non avrebbe mai voluto parlare, soprattutto o nonostante la sua posizione di bambina prodigio. Dicono che i tipi strambi attirino solo tipi strambi, quindi immagina che si meritino a vicenda. E non ricorda quando si è affezionata a loro. Deve essere stata in una notte non troppo lucida. Lance che continuava a ripeterle che non dovrebbe bere, essendo sotto età. O Hunk che le ha preparato il suo piatto preferito il giorno del suo compleanno, nonostante lei non ricordi di averglielo mai detto. O Keith che era rimasto sveglio insieme a lei sotto le stelle durante i mesi più freddi. O loro che mangiavano pizza guardando film spazzatura quasi ogni sera.  
  
“Comunque nessuno ha toccato la tua stanza, Keith” sente dire ad Hunk e Lance arriccia le labbra. “Pensavamo volessi venire qui per Natale, non da Allura. Pensavamo anche che avresti chiesto a noi di venirti a prendere all’aeroporto.” Pidge inclina la testa, perché è tutto vero, ma non pensava che lo avrebbero detto ad alta voce. Si porta il cucchiaio pieno di riso in bocca, di nuovo e osserva la scena come se non facesse parte della situazione per qualche secondo.  
  
Keith si stringe nelle sue spalle e forse è la prima volta che Pidge lo vede farsi un po’ più piccolo. “Pensavo foste arrabbiati con me” mormora a disagio, e Pidge sente la sua espressione cambiare da neutra a una di completa confusione. Magari ha capito male.  
  
“Cosa?” chiede con una smorfia e allo stesso tempo sente Lance con il suo: “Eh?”  
  
E Keith scrolla le spalle.  
  
“Perché mai saremmo dovuti essere arrabbiati con te?” chiede Hunk, cercando di mettere insieme i puntini e Pidge sbuffa davanti al suo cucchiaio.  
  
Keith scrolla di nuovo le spalle.  
  
Lei decide di ruotare di nuovo gli occhi e continuare a mangiare, ma vede Hunk sorridere come non sorrideva da ottobre e poi sospirare. “Siamo tutti qui” dice lui. “È questa la cosa importante, no?”  
  
E Pidge sta iniziando a sentirsi veramente una brutta persona.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Da qualche parte sugli USA**  
**UTC-??:??; ??:??**  
**Shiro**  
  
“No.” L’uomo accanto a lui, questo Slav, ridà la tazza alla povera hostess, che sbatte velocemente le palpebre nel tentativo di rimanere calma. Shiro si prende la testa fra le mani ed è a tanto così da scoppiare in un pianto nervoso. “Se non mi dà la tazza con la giusta inclinatura c’è il 38 per cento di probabilità che questo aereo precipiti sul South Dakota.”  
  
“Signore, noi non ci passiamo nemmeno sul South Dakota!” replica la hostess, mentre Shiro prova a respirare lentamente e profondamente. È solo un volo. Mancano solo due ore per arrivare al JFK. Ce la può veramente fare. Sì. “Ed è ormai la terza volta che le passo la tazza.”  
  
“La perfezione riguarda anche i numeri, signorina.”  
  
Shiro ha decisamente un tic all’occhio. O lui ucciderà Slav o Svaluta ucciderà lui, capisce che ci sono solo due possibilità. Si sfrega la fronte con il palmo della mano e prova a respirare per calmarsi un pochino.  
  
La ragazza passa ancora una volta la tazza a Slav, che inizia a grugnire e Shiro si gira verso di lui e prende un ultimo respiro profondo, prima di parlare. “Lasci la signorina fare il suo lavoro. O giuro…” Deglutisce e prende dalle mani della hostess la tazza, per poi gettarla con pochissima delicatezza tra le mani di Slav. Poi si gira verso di lei con un sorriso isterico. “Grazie per essere stata così gentile, spero che il resto dei passeggeri non sia…” Sbuffa e la ragazza fa un cenno del capo, prima di camminare per il corridoio dell’aereo.  
  
Shiro si copre il volto con le mani. Sono solo altre tre ore. Ce la può fare per altre sue ore? Sì. Sì, può farlo.  
  
“Io penso che…”  
  
“Sta. Zitto” quasi grida e non alza nemmeno la testa per guardarlo. Ce la può fare, si dice. Sospira.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachusetts**  
**UTC-06:00; 16:46**  
**Keith**  
  
Entra nella stanza mentre Lance si appoggia allo stipite della porta aperta e ci sono le voci di Pidge e Hunk che si chiedono a vicenda cosa portare prima, cosa coprire con la plastica e cosa no. Sente gridare _Sono un ingegnere, Hunk!_ , e sente Hunk rispondere _Sono un ingegnere anche io, signorina_ , e sta per ridere, mentre guarda la sua stanza che non è stata davvero nemmeno toccata.  
  
“Volevi che qualche tuo parente venisse qui, questo Natale?” chiede in un fil di voce e poi si schiarisce la gola e vede Lance alzare le spalle.  
  
“Hanno negato loro il visto” risponde e scrolla di nuovo le spalle. Sta cercando di scrollarsi di dosso il pensiero di non riuscire a vedere la sua famiglia. E Keith abbassa lo sguardo verso il pavimento della camera e poi torna a guardare il muro. “E comunque, spero che tu non pensi che avrei parcheggiato qui la mia famiglia. È -è un no. Stavo prenotando una camera in un hotel.”  
  
“Sembra costoso.”  
  
“Amico” inizia, scuotendo la testa e ruotando gli occhi. “La camera è tua. Abbiamo preso la casa insieme e non so come facciamo a non trovare nessuno che voglia pagare l'affitto in più che paghi tu ma... Senti, non avrei mai fatto stare qui i miei fratelli.” Ride al pensiero e posa la testa contro lo stipite, afferrando la maniglia della porta, facendola cigolare un po'. “Comunque, la storia del -perché pensavi che... perché credevi che noi fossimo arrabbiati? Non dovrei dirtelo, ma penso che l'unico motivo per cui ci hanno lasciato non aiutare a impacchettare cibo è per scoprire qual è il problema qui.” Muove la porta in avanti e indietro, con una smorfia. “Quindi.”  
  
Keith gira la testa verso di lui. “Pensavo che foste arrabbiati con me” ripete lui e poi si siede sul letto fatto quasi un anno prima e sente il materasso sotto di lui rimbalzare e ruota gli occhi, perché aveva dimenticato quel piccolo dettaglio. Un piccolo scherzo da parte di Pidge e Lance. Ovviamente. “Tutto qui.”  
  
“Ma perché? Nel senso, Sì, eravamo arrabbiati quando ci siamo resi conto che non tornavi a casa da una settimana e poi quando ci hai contattati eravamo, tipo, okay, almeno adesso sappiamo dov'è andato a finire.” Ride e si gratta il naso con un dito. “I pinguini hanno più bisogno di te di quanto ne abbiamo bisogno noi, no?”  
  
Keith inclina la testa e lancia un'occhiata alla sua finestra. “Uhm.”  
  
“Stavo cercando di scherzare, okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Lance tira indietro la testa e sbuffa. “Ehi, Basetta, lo sai che noi non siamo arrabbiati con te” ripete, entrando nella stanza e lanciandosi a sedere accanto a lui. Ride quando il materasso lo fa rimbalzare e lo indica con il dito, prima di ricordarsi che stava parlando di cose serie. E quindi scuote velocemente la testa. “E anche se fosse, scusami ma ti saresti dovuto presentare qui con le valigie, o chiamarci e dire di alzare il sedere e andarti a prendere. E poi dire ehi, sono tornato per Natale e adesso mi dovrete sopportare per tutte le feste, buon Natale. Ecco è questo quello che dovrebbe succedere.”  
  
Keith sbatte lentamente le palpebre e si guarda le mani leccandosi le labbra. “E perché?” chiede.  
  
“Cosa? Perché? Oh mio... ma hai mai avuto una famiglia con-... Ho detto una stupidaggine. Non--”  
  
“Non ho mai avuto una famiglia.”  
  
“Lo so, mi dispiace. Non era quello che volevo dire.”  
  
Keith alza le spalle e torna a guardarlo. “Va bene” borbotta e Lance ruota gli occhi e si passa una mano sul viso, prima di sospirare.  
  
“Allora, visto che tu ovviamente non lo sai, siamo noi a doverti dire come ci si comporta. Per prima cosa, quando decidi di cambiare stato, lasciare un messaggio non farebbe male a nessuno. Perché abbiamo chiamato la polizia perché non ti trovavamo e non solo abbiamo dovuto sopportare un poliziotto che ci diceva che non possiamo denunciare la scomparsa di una persona se non passano le 48 ore prima, ma scoprire che avevi preso un aereo per l'Alaska è stato tipo, ugh. È stato _molto_ ugh.” Lance sospira e Keith abbassa un po' la testa, con una smorfia. Vedi che erano arrabbiati? “Ma quella è davvero acqua passata. Davvero.” Arriccia le labbra e tira indietro la testa. “E poi, a Natale si torna dalla tua famiglia, se puoi farlo, e se non lo fai non è perché pensi che siano tutti arrabbiati con te. Una volta, mio cugino Roberto ha messo incinta la ragazza di mia cugina Lucia. Un incredibile macello. Hanno iniziato una faida interna e dovevi vedere quante cose brutte si sono detti e hanno detto a vicenda, e la nostra famiglia si è divisa perché dovevamo ovviamente prendere le parti. Se lo chiedi a me, mio cugino è un idiota, ma se è vero amore, che ci puoi fare? Pensi che questo ci ha fermati dal dover passare il Natale insieme? Non il vero amore, la faida.”  
  
“Sembra terribile” commenta Keith.  
  
“È la famiglia” dice lentamente Lance. “E dovevamo stare attenti a non mangiare troppo, perché, beh, sinceramente non si sa mai con le grandi famiglie melodrammatiche quello che può succedere. Ma quel Natale hanno tutti bevuto un po' troppo e siamo finiti a mezzanotte tutti abbracciati in un abbraccio un po' imbarazzante e ubriachi, credo, mentre tutti chiedevano scusa a tutti.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia e poi sorride quando Keith osserva la sua espressione. “È stato un Natale strano.”  
  
“La tua famiglia in generale è strana.”  
  
“Sì” ammette Lance. “Sì, ma non per questo le regole non si applicano su di noi.” Torna a sedersi normalmente, e si morde il labbro inferiore. “Noi possiamo non essere una vera famiglia. Nel senso. Non ci sono legami di sangue e siamo tutti particolari e forse dovrebbero allontanarci per il bene dell'umanità, ma... a volte anche le famiglie con legami di sangue sono così. E ci vogliamo bene, che è un po' quello che basta per tenere delle persone unite. Se siamo stati arrabbiati con te è solo perché noi ci teniamo a te.” Sta per dire qualcos'altro, ma si deve fermare per starnutire e si passa una mano sul labbro, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Okay, questo rovina un po' l'atmosfera. È colpa della polvere. Quello che voglio dire è che tu potrai fare qualunque cosa, anche la peggiore e noi continueremo a stare qui ad aspettarti per Natale.”  
  
“Uhm” risponde Keith. “Qualsiasi cosa?” chiede poi, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e si guarda intorno prima di guardare direttamente Lance, che si sta concentrando sulla punta del suo naso, quasi si trovasse lì la causa del suo starnuto. “E non cambierebbe nulla tra noi?”  
  
“Senti, basta che non uccidi nessuno di noi” dice. “Prova a non uccidere in generale. Mio cugino Pedro ha... okay, non è una bella storia per Natale, ma, voglio dire, tu non uccidere nessuno. E per il resto penso che tu abbia vinto la lotteria, o che stia scontando le tue pene in vita, perché ti ritrovi con noi appiccicati.” Gli punta contro le dita a mo' di pistola, per sminuire la portata emotiva di quello che ha appena detto e Keith alza un lato delle labbra.  
  
“Tuo cugino Pedro ha ucciso una persona?” chiede e vede Lance ruotare gli occhi.  
  
“No!” grida Pidge alla porta verso il corridoio. Keith sobbalza e gira la testa verso di lei. “Non stanno pomiciando nemmeno adesso!”  
  
“Non ti ho chiesto se stavano pomiciando!” risponde Hunk gridando dall'altra parte dell'appartamento. “Ti ho detto di chiamarli perché ci serve una mano!”  
  
Keith ride tra sé e sé e dà una pacca sulla spalla a Lance, che alza lo sguardo su di lui, dopo aver alzato le mani e fatto una smorfia verso la ragazza, che sogghigna. “Andiamo ad aiutare, allora” borbotta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachusetts**  
**UTC-06:00; 18:36**  
**Allura**  
  
I ragazzi arrivano pochi minuti dopo il suo, di arrivo, a casa e lei ha le guance che fanno male, perché a quanto pare, sì, anche le lacrime sono soggette al freddo e anche loro possono ghiacciasi e strapparti via qualcosa.  
  
Tira su col naso e apre le braccia verso Pidge, che posa l'unico vassoio che stava trasportando sul divano più vicino e e alza gli occhi, prima di alzare un pugno, per farle capire che no, non vuole un abbraccio. “Dobbiamo fare questa storia tutte le volte?” le chiede e Allura inclina la testa.  
  
“È solo un abbraccio” mormora con un piccolo broncio sulle labbra e Pidge alza di nuovo gli occhi al soffitto, ma comunque l'abbraccia, anche se per pochissimi secondi e poi si sposta, imbarazzata dal contatto fisico e dalle dimostrazioni d'affetto. Allura non può fare a meno di sorridere.  
  
Hunk prende il vassoio lasciato da Pidge e lo porta in cucina, seguito da Keith e Lance, che corrono di qua e di là, trasportando salse e dolci e ogni volta Allura si dice che quello deve essere l'ultimo viaggio, ma non lo è.  
  
“Lo volevo anche io un abbraccio da Allura, però” si lamenta Lance.  
  
“Dov'è Shiro?” chiede Hunk e Allura inizia a sudare freddo e ride nervosamente, prima di guardare l'orologio e farsi esattamente la stessa domanda.  
  
“La salsa è scoperta ed è andata a finire sul dolce!” grida Pidge, sdraiata sul divano. Poi alza i pollici verso Allura e Hunk corre in cucina e Allura riesce a sentire distintamente Lance e Keith discutere su qualcosa di stupido, come la disposizione delle forchette.  
  
Allura prende il cellulare e arriccia le labbra. Poi inizia a tamburellare il dito contro il braccio e a mordersi il labbro. Sospira e manda un messaggio a Shiro, poi fa scivolare il cellulare nella tasca e corre in cucina, per vedere che cosa ha preparato Hunk per Natale.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Queens, New York**  
**UTC-06:00; 19:46**  
**Shiro**  


> **Allura**

> Hunk non ne sa niente, non so se sai quanto sia stancante come cosa. La cosa non durerà a lungo. A che ore arrivi? Mandami un messaggio quando arrivi a JFK. Spero non nevichi prima che arrivi

  
Shiro alza la testa verso il cielo e assottiglia lo sguardo, cercando di capire cosa potrebbe dire il cielo. Riesce a respirare finalmente dopo cinque ore su un aereo con accanto uno dei pochi uomini in questo mondo che gli hanno fatto perdere la pazienza.  
  
Ha anche un gran bel mal di testa. “Scusi?” chiama lo stuart che passeggia per il corridoio, aiutando i passeggeri a sistemare i propri bagagli a mano e tranquillizzando i bambini. L'uomo si gira verso di lui, sbattendo le palpebre. “Avrebbe un qualche cosa per il mal di testa?”  
  
“Oh, no” risponde lui. “Temo che dovrà aspettare di arrivare a Boston, signore.”  
  
Shiro annuisce e lo congeda con un sorriso di cortesia. Si massaggia le tempie e cerca di chiudere gli occhi e rilassarsi. Poi gli viene in mente che ha ancora qualche contatto con chi lo deve venire a prendere all'aeroporto. Manda un messaggio ad Allura, chiedendole di portargli qualsiasi cosa possa aiutarlo. Poi le scrive che il volo è in orario e che decollerà tra un quarto d'ora. E che dovrebbe arrivare a Boston intorno alle 21. Spera che Hunk non si sentirà tradito dal fatto che tutti lo abbiano tenuto all'oscuro del suo ritardo. Non vuole che si preoccupi, però.  
  
Sanno già tutti che è un Natale un po' sfortunato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachusetts**  
**UTC-06:00; 21:19**  
**Hunk**  
  
Abbassa lo sguardo e si guarda le mani, poggiate compostamente sulle cosce. Poi torna a guardare Keith, che inclina la testa e chiude gli occhi, capendo di aver detto qualcosa che non doveva dire. Ma si chiede quanto sarebbero riusciti a coprire l'assenza di Shiro per più tempo.  
  
“Non sono un bambino” dice, assicurandosi di guardare anche Pidge e Lance, che fingono di essere occupati trai fornelli. “Me lo avreste anche potuto dire prima.”  
  
È Lance a fare un verso acuto, mentre la sua espressione diventa una smorfia per fargli capire quanto sta sbagliando. “Il problema è che diventi ansioso come una madre che non vede il figlio per anni e anni” dice. “Forse un po' peggio, e io ho una madre del genere, giusto per ricordarlo.”  
  
“Scusa se mi preoccupo perché uno di noi sta facendo un viaggio da quasi dodici ore e...”  
  
Pidge sbuffa, con i lati delle labbra verso il basso. “Io non te l'ho detto perché quando sei nervoso cucini di più, è vero, ma cucini anche male.” Keith le dà una botta sul braccio e lei si gira verso di lui. “Che c'è?” chiede.  
  
“Comunque ormai è fatta. Ed è per questo che dobbiamo posticipare la cena fino alle... a che ore arriva Shiro?”  
  
“Sì, sì, certo, fai così perché sei stato tu a spifferare tutto, se fossi stato io...”  
  
“Spero che voi non iniziate a litigare la Vigilia di Natale” li avverte Hunk.  
  
“È il 24 Dicembre!” sbotta Pidge. “Se uno vuole arrabbiarsi, si arrabbia. Se uno vuole litigare, _porca puttana_ , litiga.”  
  
“Bene, sai che ti dico? Tanto lo sappiamo tutti che non vedi l'ora di andarti a nascondere in camera tua e non festeggiare il Natale, quindi...” Lance alza le braccia per indicarle la porta. “Ecco la tua uscita, signorina Holt. Puoi anche andartene a fare mele e pere!”  
  
“' _Affanculo_!” grida Pidge. “Si dice 'affanculo. Cazzo Lance, dì le cazzo di parolacce!”  
  
“E tu non dirle!” le grida in risposta lui. “Lo fai soltanto perché dai fastidio. E la cosa peggiore è che lo sai!”  
  
“Non tutta la mia vita gira intorno a te, sai?”  
  
“Ragazzi...”  
  
“Ma perché stanno litigando?” chiede a bassa voce Keith e Hunk sospira, poggiando una mano sul petto ad entrambi, giusto per tenerli lontani l'uno dall'altra. Lance sbuffa e Pidge ruota gli occhi.  
  
La verità è che né lui, né Pidge, né Lance sarebbero dovuti essere lì, per questo è facile essere irritati. Quando entri alla Garrison, ti fanno un test in cui misurano quanto sei integrato. In quanto accademia internazionale è molto importante conoscere più di una lingua, essere capaci di creare una rete sociale e forse non hanno fatto un test del genere a Pidge, perché è stata cresciuta negli USA da quando era una bambina molto piccola, ma per persone come Hunk e Lance, con una famiglia decisamente troppo lontana e mezzi economici limitati -per loro è diverso. Comunque, una delle cose che impari in fretta è che c'è una perdita nell'andare a studiare e poi a lavorare così lontano. E c'è una perdita quando torni dalla tua famiglia. C'è una perdita, una insoddisfazione qualsiasi cosa tu faccia. Qualcosa che manca. Perché hai rinunciato a qualcosa. Ecco. È facile essere irritati quando senti di aver rinunciato a qualcosa.  
  
Keith guarda tutti e tre e fa una smorfia con la bocca, guardando verso il basso. “Penso di aver perso il filo del discorso.”  
  
Lance non dovrebbe essere lì. Non vede sua sorella, o sua madre, da una vita. Hunk non dovrebbe essere lì. Sua nonna lo ha chiamato dicendo che ogni anno ha paura che sia il suo ultimo Natale e che hanno dovuto far cucinare con loro sua cugina, che ha rovinato la metà del pranzo di Natale, anche se non pensa che lo abbia fatto apposta. E loro sono felici di essere lì coi ragazzi. Ma.  
  
“Io non voglio andare via” borbotta Pidge, ruotando gli occhi. “Ho programmato Rover per avere una scusa per rovinare il Natale. Ma...” si schiarisce la gola e prende un respiro profondo. “Ma mi stavo divertendo finché Lance non ha rovinato tutto.”  
  
“Odio quando dici le parolacce.” Prende un respiro profondo e sembra sta decidendo che cosa fare adesso. “Mi spiace, per essermi quasi arrabbiato con te.”  
  
Pidge alza una spalla in risposta.  
  
Hunk ride piano. “Ti ricordi quando ha perso la testa con quel ragazzo perché ha avuto la faccia tosta di bestemmiare nel suo campo uditivo?” chiede e Keith sorride di rimando, passandosi una mano trai capelli.  
  
“Non ho mai visto così tanta rabbia in Lance” concorda, annuendo. “Mi ha fatto quasi pena.”  
  
“Era tutto rosso” ricorda la ragazza. “Pensavo sarebbe esploso.”  
  
“Non ero arrabbiato perché aveva bestemmiato, anche se, scusa ma potresti anche non farlo” dice Lance. “Era... Di solito non mi arrabbio e...”  
  
Tutti e quattro sorridono e poi sospirano quasi all'unisono prima di scambiarsi uno sguardo che sarebbe dovuto essere riappacificatore. Keith sembra solo molto confuso, ma Pidge dà una botta alla spalla di Lance e Lance annuisce, quindi immagina che basta così.  
  
“Sapete cosa voglio fare?” chiede la ragazza. “Voglio dire, oltre al mangiare e poi andare a guardare stupide commedie natalizie?”  
  
“Ti prego non dirlo.”  
  
“Potremmo aprire un regalo prima di mezzanotte” propone lei. allargando le braccia. “Tanto Allura ormai è lontana e abbiamo casa tutta per noi e siamo tutti legalmente degli adulti.”  
  
“Tu non sei legalmente un adulto.”  
  
“Dettagli. Concentrati sul nucleo della frase.”  
  
“I regali” dice Lance, leccandosi le labbra.  
  
“I regali,” ripete Pidge.  
  
“I regali” dice a sua volta Keith, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
  
Hunk li guarda e prende il cellulare da sopra il tavolo, prima di sospirare. “I regali.” E tutti e quattro sorridono di nuovo, lanciando uno sguardo all'albero di Natale.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachusetts**  
**UTC-06:00; 21:23**  
**Allura**  


> **Hunk**

> Stiamo aprendo un regalo ognuno prima di mezzanotte. Non vi arrabbiate, ma ci annoiamo.

  
Allura guarda l'orario dei voli e fa una smorfia con le labbra.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachusetts**  
**UTC-06:00; 16:46**  
**Lance**  
  
Keith sceglie il suo regalo. Proprio il suo regalo e Lance vuole morire dall'imbarazzo quando lo rigira tra le mani e si rende conto che, all'interno del pacco, non c'è un solo oggetto, ma ben due. Quando inizia ad aprirli, non riesce nemmeno a guardare verso il suo regalo mal coperto da Pidge. Quando si rende conto di avere in mano Corteggiare per idioti, le lancia un'occhiata irritata e la vede alzare i due pollici, con un sorriso da idiota e Lance la odia veramente tanto, a questo punto.  
  
Quando si gira, Keith è accanto a lui e gli mostra la wakizashi con un sorriso genuino e poi il maglione rosso che lui aveva cucito e gli aveva lasciato nel pacco dopo averci pensato e ripensato e ripensato ancora. Lance alza un lato delle labbra in un sorriso nervoso e Keith gli prende una mano.  
  
“Una delle regole di Shiro è niente coltelli” sussurra, come se fosse un loro segreto.  
  
“Se Shiro non vedrà, Shiro non soffrirà. Basta che non fai cose strane, Samurai. Tipo, quel rituale del suicidio, ti prego, non fare quel rituale del suicidio.”  
  
“È divertente perché io sarei il samurai e tu il ninja.”  
  
Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia, preso a giocare con la carta da regalo del suo pacchetto, prima di alzare lo sguardo verso di lui e sbuffare una risata. “È vero” mormora. “Io sarei una specie di ninja.”  
  
Keith ride piano e si allunga verso di lui, lasciandogli un primo bacio sulla guancia, poi, quando Lance si gira verso di lui, con gli occhi sbarrati e senza respirare, gli lascia un secondo bacio sulle labbra, prima di allontanarsi e puntargli le dita a mo' di pistola e Lance sta letteralmente morendo, ma non da esattamente quale delle due cose lo stia uccidendo. Mio. Dio.  
  
“Hunk!” grida Pidge balzando in piedi. “Hanno pomiciato! Cioè, non pomiciato ma... Hunk! Lo hanno fatto davanti alla mia insalata!”  
  
Lance sbatte velocemente le palpebre e si gira verso Keith che si misura il maglione, come se non avesse fatto nulla di particolare. Hunk corre verso di loro il più velocemente possibile e studia la situazione prima di alzare le mani e borbottare: “Me lo sono perso,” con l’aria più delusa del mondo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachusetts**  
**UTC-06:00; 21:43**  
**Shiro**  
  
Quando esce dal gate, il primo viso che vede è quello di Allura, che alza le braccia al cielo e grida: “Spero proprio che non nevichi adesso!” E Shiro sorride, andandole incontro e, uau, un abbraccio amico non gli è mai sembrato così importante fino a questo momento.  
  
“Dimmi che hai qualcosa per il mal di testa.”  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachusetts**  
**UTC-06:00; 22:01**  
**Pidge**  
  
“Ho fame ho fame ho fame ho fame ho fame ho fame ho fame” continua a ripetere girando per la casa. “Ho fame ho fame ho fame ho fame.”  
  
“Mangia un alberello di Natale” consiglia Lance. “Senza che Hunk se ne renda conto.”  
  
“Lo hai appena gridato!”  
  
“Cos'hai in testa, Lance?” chiede la ragazza con una smorfia sulle labbra e lo sguardo assottigliato. Si sistema gli occhiali sul naso e guarda come il ragazzo ha un cappuccio in testa a forma di albero di Natale. “Cosa è?”  
  
Keith ruota gli occhi e Lance scrolla le spalle. “È il regalo di Allura.” Gira la testa verso l'altro ragazzo. “Ed è per questo che ho le guance rosse.”  
  
Pidge alza un sopracciglio e sospira, mentre Keith alza le spalle e riprende a bere lo zabaione, nonostante la sua espressione disgustata.  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachusetts**  
**UTC-06:00; 22:09**  
**Shiro**  
  
“Shiro!” grida Pidge e corre verso di lui e allora Lance grida: “Shiro!” e corre verso di lui per abbracciarlo. E c'è un altro “Shiro!” questa volta da parte di Hunk, che compare da dietro le spalle di Lance e lo abbraccia, costringendo Pidge, intrappolata tra lui e gli altri due ragazzi ad abbracciarlo. C'è uno Shiro anche da parte di Keith, che gli dà solo un mezzo abbraccio. E Allura ride, prima di abbracciarlo e si ritrovano in un mega-abbraccio di gruppo e Shiro sospira di sollievo.  
  
Sente le spalle un po' più rilassate e il suo mal di testa non c'è più e pensa solo ad abbracciare questi ragazzini che lo stavano aspettando da questa mattina.  
  
Ne è valsa la pena, si dice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachusetts**  
**UTC-06:00; 23:58**  
**Hunk**  
  
  
Sorride, mentre li vede sedersi a tavola, con dei maglioni improponibili e che si parlano addosso, cercando di gridare più del proprio vicino, e non può fare altro che sorridere a sua volta.  
  
Sono felici. E lui è felice di essere lì.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachusetts**  
**UTC-06:00; 23:59**  
**Keith**  
  
Keith non ha mai avuto una vera famiglia, né nessuno con cui passare il Natale. Non che comunque creda nel Natale. Ma passare una giornata che tutti pensano sia importante con delle persone importanti, pensa che si qualcosa di bello.  
  
Lance continua a lanciargli occhiate strane, come se stesse cercando una risposta nel suo comportamento, o nelle sue espressione. L'unica cosa a cui pensa Keith adesso è che gli è mancata veramente tanto la cucina di Hunk. E che Lance è un bugiardo. Aveva detto che non sarebbe cambiato nulla qualsiasi cosa avrebbe fatto. E invece.  
  
“Lo sapevi che Keith e Lance hanno pomiciato?” chiede Pidge a Shiro e lui scuote la testa, sorride e decide di lasciar passare l'argomento.  
  
“Hunk ha avuto un crollo nervoso quando ha saputo che hai fatto un volo di dodici ore” informa Lance, alzando la voce e si allunga a prendere un pezzo di pandoro con le mani.  
  
“Pidge ha programmato Rover per potersene andare prima e non passare il Natale insieme a noi!” dice Hunk e continua a mangiare nonostante Pidge lo fulmini con lo sguardo.  
  
“Lance ha regalato a Keith una spada!” grida Pidge.  
  
Shiro e Allura si scambiano un'occhiata divertita. “Ah, ecco perché hanno pomiciato.”  
  
“Non abbiamo pomiciato” si difende Keith e Lance sbatte le palpebre con la bocca piena di pandoro.  
  
“La cena era ottima.”  
  
“Non voglio vederti giocare in casa con la spada, Keith” avverte Shiro e Keith scrolla le spalle.  
  
“Ma allora perché regalargliela. Spero non per bellezza.”  
  
“Ragazzi ragazzi ragazzi!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**25 Dicembre 2017**  
**Boston, Massachusetts**  
**UTC-06:00; 00:00**  
**Allura**  
  
Allura guarda i ragazzi continuare a gridare informazioni per mettersi nei guai a vicenda e sorride, posando la guancia sul dorso della mano.  
  
L'albero di Natale continua a illuminarsi dei vari colori con quello che sembra un caos ordinato. Allura sorride un po' di più e si posa una mano sul petto.  
  
“Buon Natale” dice e ritorna a mangiare.  
  
Ti sarebbero piaciuti veramente tanto, papà.

**Author's Note:**

> Sei arrivat* fino alla fine, ti meriti un abbraccio e i miei auguri di buon Natale-barra-buone feste!  
> E anche le insuperabili finger guns che dedico a tutti quando sono fortemente in imbarazzo.  
> *finger guns-a via*


End file.
